theworldofmalonafandomcom-20200213-history
The Frozen North
The frozen North is a nation forged by the Dale, when the Dale Lords decided to go North, being one of the newer nations of Malona, thanks to Uther Hartagan's expedition, he claimed the lands for the Dale, in hopes of expanding her holdings over all of Malona, the Citadel of the Northern most part, named North Point, is the first holding ever made on the frozen wastes, several sprouted up afterwards. Lord Uther Hartagan, gave word for a council of the North to be formed, by five minor lords, that would hold the North for the Dale, two Noble Lords from the Dale, and Three of the Barbarian Lords, of the North. Lord Argus Maritan, Lord Harold Dranblad, Lord Lorev Stonegrave, Lord Lerithas Hammerstone, Lord Mikeal Tower. Lord Argus and Harold were Lords of the Dale, smaller lords, who held castles on the Wall of Aran, now moved to higher Lords to hold Castles in the North, Lord Argus had gotten North Point, and Lord Harold sat his seat at the castle the Barbarians called Icewind Point, a castle said to be haunted by the Ghosts of old, and the seat of Helrion, the Great Grey Dragon. However, the rumours of the Dragon were true, Lord Harold was vanquished from the Castle bathed in the ice that was the North, Helrion, now awake, sought to end the humans in his Kingdom once and for all, so he set out to destroy everything in his Kingdom. Helrion, set out but was called back when Lord Lorev, and his two sons called him to fight, Karo, and Marak, were ready for the Dragon and as soon as he landed, Lorev signalled the capturing of it, and drove a spear into the beasts chest, however, not dead, the Dragon bathed Lord Lorev, in ice, as well as Karo when he tried to drive a second one into him, Marak, the last man to stand, jumped onto its head, and drove a spear into the beasts head, killing it, in its last breath it forged a stone of grey, as it beckoned to Marak to take it. He left the castle, with the shard, and the spear, Lord Argus came riding to the man, as he spoke of what happened, Marak was offered a spot in the council. But he disappeared several days later, the Gem and all. Lord Argus displeased, as were the other Lords, sought to destroy Marak with-in his valley, however, the Valley was too warm for the Host of the North, and men routed, betrayed, fled, or died before the battle even commenced, a great many defected to Marak's cause. The Northern Lords defeated and shamed, signed a treaty with Marak, ending all war between them and maintaining peace, between both nations, however, Argus did not approve of this, and sought to get the aid of the Dale to destroy the rebellious Lord. He waits for the right moment to strike back at the man who shamed him and the North. Category:Nations